


Wine Country

by DaisyChainz



Series: Culture Shock [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, Star Wars modern au, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jealous exes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Ben takes Hux to a wine tasting. It's not at all what he expects. Ben worries he may not be to Hux's taste.





	Wine Country

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, if you're looking for smut it all got poured into last weekend's post.

One thing that Grant County was Not was a dry county. Hux knew that, to use a colloquialism, you couldn't throw a rock without hitting a brewery or winery. There was even a distillery right on 276.

Hux was not usually into flashy expensive places, but frankly the wineries he passed on the way to the interstate (or beyond if he was in the mood for the scenic route) were classy and understated, and beautifully appointed. 

So when Ben suggested they go to a tasting one weekend Hux immediately said yes. 

All week he wondered which one they would go to. There were two within sight of 276. Both had long beautiful swatches of land covered in grapevines, leading to gorgeously designed tasting rooms. There was another, quite a ways off the road that boasted a large cylindrical structure surrounded by open patios and moving sculptures. 

To be perfectly honest, Architect Hux was more excited about the prospect than Wine-drinker Hux was. If he was really interested in flavor he would much rather visit one of the breweries. 

So when Ben pulled up the long drive to Mountain Views Berry Farm (and tasting room), Hux thought they were making a quick stop on the way. 

Ben said as he put the car in park in a field, "I grew up with the kids of the family that runs this place. One of the girls, Tammy, has taken over for her folks. But I expect everyone will be here to pitch in this weekend. The Berry Festival can draw quite a crowd."

By the time he had turned to look at Hux he had carefully schooled the disappointment off his face. As they walked over the mown grass of the field Hux reasoned with himself that Ben was excited to see his school friends, and that Hux didn't need to be a wine snob. Still, visions of sitting in a lushly decorated tasting room and sipping wine to classical music was quickly and rudely displaced by the idea of spending the day grubbing in a strawberry field, and eating lunch off a paper plate. He tried to rally his enthusiasm for Ben's sake but it got trampled by the three screaming children that ran past at that moment. 

He did muster a smile for Ben when he squeezed his hand before they reached the crowds and they separated. In the end he really did just want to spend time with Ben.

*** **

First they had to make their way through the vendors. There were quite a few commercial vendors: makeup, clothing, mostly young mothers trying to extend their family's budgets. Then there were the arts and crafts: washclothes folded into animal shapes, handmade soaps. None of that caught either of their attention although Ben did see more than one person he spoke to. 

There were a few crafts people and they did stop and admire a few items. Ben ran his fingers over a large cabinet with drawers down the lower half and glass panel doors revealing shelves up top. 

"There's a pie safe like this one up at Grandma's." He gently tapped the glass with his finger tip. "'Cept her's has punched tin on the cupboard doors." He pointed to the design on the glass. "That's hand-painted. This is beautiful." He directed the last sentence to the man standing under the tent. He smiled and stepped forward. "Thanks, all handmade. My father and I have a workshop up on Western mountain." Hux wondered how old the father was, the man was probably close to sixty. 

Ben nodded appreciatively. "This is finer work than my Grandma's, but it brings back good memories." 

The man ran his hand over the finished wood. "Yes, it's hard to find handmade pieces anymore. My father taught me the trade. He does the painting now, mostly." He smiled. "That's one talent I'm afraid I didn't inherit."

Ben reached a hand out to him and he shook it. "Well, I hope you have a successful day."

As they move away from the vendor tents Ben spotted someone. "There's Tammy." He nudged Hux's arm and started working his way through the crowd. He touched her arm when they reached her, she smiled widely when she turned to him. "Ben!" She threw her arms around his neck and he gave her a big squeeze. They were both grinning as they pulled away. "I can't remember the last time I saw you!" She glanced around. "Have you seen Mama or Crystal yet?" Ben shook his head. "We haven't been here long." He put a hand on Hux's back and gave him a little push forward. "Tammy, I want you to meet Hux." 

Tammy turned back and looked closely at the way they were standing, close together, Ben's arm practically around him. She gave Ben a warm smile and offered her hand to Hux. "It's real nice to meet you Hux. Welcome to our farm. I'm glad Ben brought you out today."

Feeling exposed, but not threatened, Hux swallowed. "Thank you. It's nice to meet you too." He gave Ben a look but he just smiled and didn't move his hand. "You have a beautiful place here." He thought to add. 

Tammy beamed and looked around. "It's been in the family for four generations. My great-grandfather built our house and the barn," she motioned to the large red barn behind her, "and was a farmer." She grinned at a sound Ben made. "Ok, he may have made a little moonshine on the side." She turned and pointed to another building at the bottom of the nearest field. "That's where his still was. We use it for the wine producing and bottling now." She laughed. "I like to say Daddy branched out when he inherited. But really he legalized the operation."

Hux was momentarily confused. "Moonshine is illegal?" He turned to Ben. "What about that bottle in your refrigerator?"

Ben nudged him with his shoulder. "That's wine, it's legal to make. But the state controls all the alcohol sales." He winked. "I keep the 'shine out in the garage."

Tammy added, "it's not even legal to have a still. Throwback from prohibition, I think. We had to dismantle it and sell the metal in pieces." She pointed at Ben, "although there were plenty that woulda taken it off our hands whole."

Ben raised his eyebrows. "Surely you're not referring to anyone in My family." It wasn't really a question. Tammy quirked a smile at him. "Surely not." /shorely/. Suddenly her attention was drawn behind them. "Watch out," she said, suddenly conspiratorial. "Here comes Crystal."

A young woman with a vague resemblance to Tammy stepped from behind them. "Ben! I thought that was you." She threw her arms around his neck, he patted her back. As soon as she released him he took half a step back and the hand which had been above Hux's belt was firmly back in place. "Crystal, this is Hux." Crystal's eyes took in their placement the same way Tammy's had, but instead her expression cooled. "Oh. Hi, nice to meet you." She didn't offer a hand and Hux just nodded and smiled.

"Well," Tammy winked at Ben and took Crystal by the shoulders to steer her away. "We have plenty to see to so we'll let ya'll get to it. Tasting tent is over there, and make sure you go in the barn. It looks a whole lot different from the last time you were here." Ben gave half a wave. "Sure thing, bye ladies."

As soon as they were gone Ben turned towards Hux and took in his expression. His shoulders slumped. "Sorry about that."

Hux got the sneaking suspicion that he had just met one of Ben's ex-girlfriends. Or someone who at least wanted to be a girlfriend. Hux turned that over in his head. Part of him thought that was just perfect. On top of the morning's disappointment he would have some twenty-something woman glaring at him all day. But another part of him saw an opportunity. 

"So." He couldn't help but smile at the uncomfortable look Ben gave him. "What's the story there?" Ben blinked a few times. Opened his mouth and closed it. Then finally ran a hand over his face. "It's nothing much. Tammy and I were close friends in school, she was a year ahead of me. Crystal's a couple years younger and always had a crush on me." He closed his eyes and gave an exacerbated sigh. "I may have . . . encouraged her at one point. Maybe even . . ." He glanced sideways at Hux. "Kissed her. Once. Or twice. That was before Luke came back and I realized why girls didn't really interest me the way I thought they should have."

Hux took pity on him. He put a hand on his arm and turned him in the direction Tammy had said the tasting tent was. "You don't have to do this right here. Or now. Or at all, if you really don't want to." Ben looked at him as the started walking again. Hux gave him a quick smile. "I meant it when I said I do want to know, however."

Ben saw four more people he knew in the crowd. By the time they reached the tent he had perked up again. They got in line for the ticket table, both pulling out their wallets so they could show their I.D. and get their 'over-21' wrist bands. They were bright green and had "Mountain Views Berry Festival" with the year printed on them. They also each got a wine glass with a matching label. 

Ben spun the stem between his fingers and looked over the heads in the crowd. "Oh good," he said as he started towards the tables. "Mama's pouring."

"What?" Hux got left behind and had to work his way through the growing crowd to catch up. "Leia's here?"

Ben grinned and pointed to the pouring table. "Naw, look." Hux looked at each of the women with bottles in their hands. On the end was an older version of Tammy, with an unmistakable dash of Crystal's features. "Were all those women poured from the same mold?"

Ben grinned, his mood completely recovered, "yeah, they definitely do favor her." Then he called out "hey there, Mama," as he approached the table. The woman turned her face to him and it lit up. Putting down her bottle she came around the table to hug him. Hux was constantly amazed at how physically demonstrative everyone around Ben was. She even kissed him on the cheek, although she had to get on tiptoe. 

"How'ya doing Honey?" She fingered the ends of his hair. "Your hair sure is getting long." Like Ben and everyone else, /gettin'/.

Ben reached a hand out to Hux, who came close enough for him to put it on his arm. "Verna, meet Hux."

She released Ben and turned to Hux. She shook his hand and smiled. Tammy really did look like her mother. "It's a pleasure to meet you Hux." She turned back to Ben. "How're your Mama and Daddy? Has Leia had any luck keeping Han out of trouble?" She laughed when Ben replied "no luck a'tall."

"Well, you boys look ready for a tasting. Should we see if we can find anything to put in those glasses?" Her eyes danced and she went back around to the business side of the table. From somewhere outside Hux could hear the sounds of a live band beginning their warm up. Verna turned her head, "oh good, the music's getting going. We got the Limas Brothers for later." From Ben's reaction Hux assumed that was a big deal.

Ben inspected some of the bottles on the table. "What do you recommend?"

Verna pointed at a bottle near the front. "I know you like something a little sweeter. We got two new dessert wines. The BlackBerry has a little tart finish to it, but I think you'd still like it. The other tastes a bit like cherries and is wonderful with a bite of chocolate."

She poured a splash into each of their glasses and let them taste a few different kinds, telling them about each one as she poured. Hux was amazed at the depth of the flavor, and the variety on the table. Not a single one was made from grapes. 

Finally Verna smiled smugly and held out a bottle for them to inspect. "However, I am more than willing to bet that when you leave today, it will be with a bottle of this." Ben took the bottle and he and Hux both leaned over it. They both read the label and looked up in surprise, much to Verna's delight. 

"Mead?" Ben asked. "When did y'all start making that?"

Verna took the bottle back and poured them each splash. "Pear and Honey. Mack, my husband," she supplied for Hux, "has been working on it for a couple of years. He finally got it just right." She watched them as they sipped.

Hux was surprised at the taste. It was sweet, mild and smooth. "This is very good," he agreed and looked at Ben. Ben nodded. "I think she might be right." Ben tossed the last back and put his glass on the table. "I suspect we'll be picking up a bottle of that on the way out. But then, you always know, don't you Verna?" She smiled mildly, pleased. "I may be an excellent guesser." Then she laughed. "Y'all want a glass of something for while you listen to the band for a spell?"

Ben had BlackBerry and Hux Plum. They carried their glasses out to a roped-off patio overlooking the area with the band. They found an empty table off to the side and made themselves comfortable. 

The band had introduced themselves and started playing. Hux recognized the bluegrass sound, but the music itself was more mainstream country. He liked the violins, fiddles to the locals, but wasn't completely sold on the sound of a banjo yet. 

"What did you mean by 'when Luke came back'?" Referencing their earlier conversation without asking directly what he really wanted to know. Ben sat back in his chair, stretching his legs out a bit. His hand was laid across the table so that the side of his little finger was brushing Hux's arm. He moved his finger just enough for Hux to feel the motion. 

"He was off meditating in Europe and Asia. He left when I was maybe 12? Anyway, young enough that I had no clue about him being gay." He shuffled a little in his seat, bringing the conversation back to where he knew Hux wanted it. He brushed his finger along Hux's arm, and looked up at him through his long lashes and hair. "When he got back I was 17 and Crystal was almost 16. We never actually dated, but I guess I let the flirtation get pretty far. I mean, it was fun. But I never really felt like I wanted it to go anywhere."

Hux pursed his lips. "You said you thought you should have been more into the girls?" Ben nodded. "All my buddies had girlfriends, I just couldn't get into the idea. Crystal followed me around and made her feelings clear. It was flattering and I thought surely I should want to go out with her. She was pretty, we got along good, there was no reason not to."

He uncrossed his legs and sat back in the chair. "Then Luke came home and Mamma had him talk to me."

"Leia knew?"

Ben gave a tight smile. "Leia always knows. But what he told me changed everything. Being gay was never anything anyone had made seem any kind of possibility. Everything suddenly seemed to click and make sense.

"I was afraid to tell Crystal the truth. For a lot of reasons, not the least being if she got mad she might tell everyone else. So I just stepped back. Stopped encouraging her, stopped spending time over here. Tammy knew, tried to help smooth things over. Crystal started going out with someone else and that seemed to end it. But for some reason, she didn't take it well when I came out my first year of college."

Hux watched Ben's finger, which was distractedly brushing his arm. "In what way did she not take it well?"

Ben shook his head. "I kinda expected her to be angry, like I had wasted her time by flirting when I clearly wasn't interested. But instead she acted like she still had a chance, like I was going to change my mind." Ben sat up and faced Hux, placing his fingers over his forearm. "That was years ago, but I guess this is the first time she's actually seen me with a guy. It must have just surprised her."

Hux nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose I can understand that. I don't really have much experience with exe's, but I pretty much always knew I was gay. There were even a couple of other guys in school that were mostly out. I had my first, well I guess he was a boyfriend, at 16."

Ben leaned over the table. "Did your father know?" Hux shrugged. "Probably, but we never discussed it. It wasn't like I brought . . ." Hux stopped abruptly and turned his face to the stage. A haunting trilling had captured his attention and suddenly he was focused on the song the band was playing. "What is that?"

Ben looked confused. "That's the same band that was up there a few minutes ago."

"No, that instrument? What is it?"

Ben scanned the stage, then said "oh, that's a mandolin. You don't see too many people in these parts that play it."

Hux closed his eyes and listened to each note. "That is beautiful." He opened his eyes and Ben was smiling at him. "Well, turns out you got good taste in music after all." He winked at Hux's mock-glare. Hux moved his arm and shoved Ben's wine glass at him. "Drink your wine, I want to go see the barn." Ben grinned and sat back to sip his wine, eyes back on the stage. 

*** **

Between the patio and the barn was a stretch of picturesque fields. Hux couldn't help stopping and taking it in. The late Spring air was warm and dry, the sun was bright overhead, and the fields disappeared off into woods. There were birds singing and an odd billowy sound that Ben had told him was tree frogs. There were the ever-present ravens playing in the air currents overhead. 

Ben stood behind him, arms crossed over his broad chest, boots splayed. "Pretty, ain't it?" Hux nodded. "Peaceful." Finally he turned towards the big red barn and took it in. "Now, what's so special about this barn?" Ben stepped up beside him. "Don't know. Was full of hay last time I saw it."

They approached a sign on an easel outside the wide sliding doors. The caption read "Mountain Views Berry Barn" and there was a description of the sort of events available. There were pictures, mostly of weddings. 

Hux stepped in and let his eyes adjust. While the outside of the barn was clean and freshly painted, the inside was still a complete surprise. 

The ceiling overhead rose up in exposed wooden beams, there were skylights along the edges. What he assumed had been a hay loft was open and glowed with fairy lights. The barn floor was open on one end, with a polished floor for dancing, and the rest filled with linen covered tables. Each table had a centerpiece of branches hung with tea lights. More fairy lights gave the entire room a romantic, ethereal feel. On the opposite side of the dance floor was a long table on a dais. Hux stepped through, staring at the barn walls and admiring the woodwork. It was rustic, and didn't pretend to be from other than humble beginnings. But the entire effect was captivating. 

"Wow," Ben spoke appreciatively from behind him. "This does look real different. I can't believe this is the same barn." Hux blinked. "I can't believe this is a barn. They've done an amazing job."

There were a few couple wandering through, so Ben just stepped up beside him and pressed their arms together. "This is kinda romantic." Hux leaned against his arm and smiled at him slyly. "That's a hay loft, isn't it?" Ben chuckled. "But no hay to roll in." Hux shrugged. "Guess you'll have to wait until later then." He stepped away, glancing back at Ben and smiling at the expression he left on his face. 

As they walked back towards the tents Ben said "we could pick up some strawberries to take home." He motioned towards the fields that people were walking through with their buckets. Hux sighed. "You're not going to make me grub around the ground for strawberries, are you?"

Ben laughed. "I mean, if you want the whole experience . . . But naw. We can just buy them by the container in the shop." He grinned at Hux's relieved expression. "I forgot about the shop. We can get the wine there. Or the mead." Ben shrugged. "Or both."

In the end they got two bottles, mead and dandelion. Hux hadn't been a fan of the dandelion but it was a favorite of Ben and Han. They also bought a large container of strawberries. "We'll have to pick up some whipped cream." Ben waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

It wasn't a terribly long ride back to Ben's. Hux asked him a few questions about Tammy and Crystal's family, pointed out gas prices at their usual station, spotted a deer in the woods below Ben's. He didn't notice anything was wrong until Ben put the car in park in his yard and didn't move to get out.

Hux waited, assuming Ben had a reason. Finally he said "I just feel like I owe you an apology."

Hux turned to him in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

Ben rested his forearms on the steering wheel and looked up through the windshield. "You were so quiet when we got there," Hux felt a blush spread under his skin. "After I thought about it I realized--this probably wasn't what you had in mind for today. I imagine you thought we'd go to Hoke's or St Michaels or someplace a little more high brow." He stared out the windshield through the woods. "I don't suppose you thought you'd be listening to a country band and wading through little kids and crafts." He sighed and thumped his head down on his arms. "And then there was Crystal . . ."

Hux stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Hey, no. You have nothing to apologize for." Ben peeked over at him, head still down. "I will admit, I was skeptical this morning. I had imagined we would be somewhere very different. But," he leaned over and got Ben to meet his eye. "We talked to a lot of nice people, drank some excellent wine, and the property is truly lovely. And you see someone you know everywhere we go. We were bound to run into Crystal at some point."

Ben sat back. "Still . . ."

Hux interrupted him again. "Ben. We had a lovely day. We spent the day together. It was wonderful. Thank you for taking me."

Ben blinked at him a moment, then blurted out "I just don't understand why someone like you would be with someone like me."

Hux was confused and starting to feel slightly concerned. "What?"

Ben pursed his lips and looked out the front again. "You are a beautiful, sophisticated man, Hux. You deserve to be sitting someplace fine, being treated like royalty. I just . . . I can't do that. This is me. This is it, all of it. I just don't know if I can be enough for you."

Hux's hand gripped Ben's arm. "Where is this coming from? I fell in love with you Because of who you are. When I was afraid you were persistent and flattering. When I was hurt you were sweet and caring. There are no games, no manipulations, you love me and you don't pretend otherwise." He shook Ben's arm and he finally looked at him. "And you are making me sound like a snob." Ben couldn't help a small smile. "I know that if I ask you to take me to one of those fancy places not only would you drop everything to do it, you would fit in there. You're more sophisticated than you let on." Ben blushed and shook his head but Hux continued. "To be honest, I mostly wanted to go to the other wineries so I could admire their architecture. This wine is actually much better. And whoever designed that barn was very good."

Hux undid his seatbelt and slid over in his seat to take Ben's face in his hands. Luckily the car was small and he didn't have to go far. "I like the life you lead. I like being part of it, because it's your life. And I love you."

Ben twisted his arm off the steering wheel and bumped the back of Hux's head. He leaned in and gave him a long and gentle kiss. "I love you too. I just want to make sure you know what you're getting."

Hux pushed his hands up into Ben's hair. "This is what I want. I honestly had a good time today." Ben looked at him a long moment, then nodded and pulled away to take off his seabelt.

When they got inside Ben's kiss was insistent, like he was still trying to convince himself, or Hux. He yanked at Hux's clothes as he pushed him down the hallway and onto the bed. Hux let him take the lead, but he responded enthusiastically to every kiss and touch. 

After Ben had made love to him they lay on top of the covers, holding each other tightly. Hux stroked his fingers over Ben's ribs, feeling every inch of skin, muscle and bone. He gave a deep, contented sigh. "Perfect end to a perfect day." Ben snorted. "I don't know if I'd go that far." He kissed the top of Hux's head. "About the day, no how." 

Movement outside the open curtains caught Hux's eye. He lifted his head. "Oh look, Milicent's here." Ben jerked his head up. "What? Out back?"

Hux laughed and pointed up into the woods. "There, Millicent."

Ben searched for a moment, then laughed. "Who names a bobcat Millicent?" Hux settled his head back on Ben's chest, but kept his eye out the window. "Millicent is a perfectly nice name. A bit old fashioned, true. But quite serviceable."

Ben hummed agreeably. "Yeah, perfect."


End file.
